Thanks a Latte
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: I never expected that going into this coffee shop every morning, would change my life for the better. I'm with him! Who would have ever thought I would see another Sohma again? ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

'_This is going to be a good day._' I had told myself once again this morning. I could tackle anything as long as I put my mind to it. I was an optimist. I am Tohru Honda, daughter of the Red Butterfly. I was a courageous warrior. I managed to plaster my usual bright smile as I walked into the coffee shop. I stopped in here every morning to give myself just a little boost of energy before I left for work. I needed that _every_ morning while working in that horrid cubicle.

"Good Morning!" I greeted everyone in the shop. They were all the usuals. The boss's secretary, Chiyo, was trying to hold two trays of hot mocha cappuccinos. I tried to offer her a hand, but she just brushed me off as expected. A middle aged woman who always wore her jacket of many bright patterns snoozed in her seat ignoring her coffee. The old man was sitting in his usual seat, at the corner of the shop, sipping on his hot chocolate while reading the day's newspaper. Two tables from the old man's left, sat someone I didn't recognize. He had his back turned from me, so I didn't see his face. All I could see was his messy bright red hair and his brown, leather jacket. He was leaning over his seat, obviously in deep concentration. I turned to the shop's employee, Kosuke, to make my order.

"The usual again today, Tohru-chan?" Edward asked while cleaning a white mug with a grimy, pink hand towel. "A Double shot?"

"Y-yes, please." I nodded at him. He immediately got to work, making sure I had two shots in my latte. I looked away from him to study the guy leaning over his table.

Whoever he was he was biting his thumb nail leaning over a large book. He seemed to be very agitated. He reminded me of someone. I smiled at the memory of the cat from the Sohma family.

I hadn't seen any of the family in about three years. Once Akito discovered that my grandfather was sick and had invited me to a vacation before his "death", he banished me form the Sohma family and to see my grandfather. Sure, I wanted to be with my grandfather on his "death bed," but I had sort of adopted the Sohmas as my new family. I wasn't ready to leave. No one was ready for me to leave either. But Akito made the rules as the head of the family.

_*flashback*_

"_Don't leave, Onee-san!" little Kisa Sohma was gripping on my apron, begging me to not leave her. Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears._

_My own eyes had been brimmed with tears. I knelt beside her and hugged her to my chest, crying my own heart out. My salty tears were streaming down my flushed face. I sniffled into Kisa's hair._

_Yuki stood behind me. Looking down at Kisa and I with extreme empathy. His hand touched my shoulder, trying to find a means of stopping the tears. Yuki's own eyes glistened, but he didn't bother to wipe the tears away._

_Kyo leaned on the doorway, looking away from me. He hadn't said a word to me that whole morning. Even though he didn't say anything, I knew he was also sad to see me go. He constantly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand to hide his tears. Kyo was so stubborn._

_Shigure came up beside Kyo, his eyes slightly down cast. He put a hand to Kyo's shoulder._

_Kyo studied the hand skeptically._

"_Don't cry, Kyo." Shigure stated while wiping his own eyes dramatically._

"_I'M NOT CRYING!" Kyo shouted at the older man, and ran up the stairs._

_*end of flashback*_

That was the last time I saw Kyo-kun. I frowned to myself. I never got to tell Kyo how I truly felt about him. I grew to love his stubbornness, and I knew how much he cared for me, too. He showed how much he cared through his actions. And unlike Yuki, he didn't just come out and say it. I liked how "secretive" he was. I smiled while still gazing at the guy across the shop.

"That'll be 150 yen." Kosuke said, interrupting my thoughts.

Hurriedly, I flustered a hand into my pocket and dug around for the money. After what seemed a long time of fumbling, I finally handed Kosuke the money. I quickly grabbed my latte and pocketed the change Kosuke had given me. I glanced toward the red haired guy in the shop.

Should I see if it's Kyo? What if it's not him? What'll I say? Will he take me for an idiot? How do I approach him? I gave a quick glance at my watch on my left wrist. I didn't have much time. I couldn't be late for work again. '_Here goes nothing._' I hastened myself before I made a shaking step towards the man. Each step I took was so overbearing, so hard. I was very nervous. He didn't look up to me until I reached the table.

His face looked just like Kyo's! It had to be him. My face automatically brightened on the spot. I gave him a ridiculous, over zealous grin. Suddenly though, his own face began to flush a coral pink.

"Tohru?"

"Kyo?"

It was him! I jumped into his arms, giving him a huge hug. I was ecstatic at seeing him again. Maybe I could meet up with the rest of the family?

Suddenly, I realized what I did. I gasped, and looked down for the cat. Kyo's cat form glared at me, but his eyes were soft.

"Wasn't there a guy over there with you?" Kosuke had noticed one of his customers was missing.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered. Kosuke raised an eyebrow at me. To my relief, another customer, a beautiful woman, entered the store. Kosuke's attention moved from me to the new customer automatically, his eyes flirting with her.

I sighed with relief. I looked down to the cat sitting in the chair. Kyo's clothes were scattered across it. His book layed across the table, a closed it, and grabbed it up into my arms. I quickly grabbed the clothes in my arms, and gestured Kyo to follow me with a nod of the head. Kyo jumped from the seat gracefully and followed me out the door.

The old man finally looked away from his paper down at the orange cat. His eyes widened at the sight of him. Who could blame him? What cat would be in a coffee shop? He shook his head, deciding he was being delirious. He got up from his seat and walked to the counter to return his hot chocolate.

I held the door for Kyo as Kosuke was distracted with the old man and the beautiful woman. Kyo quickly pattered at the door with me.

We walked outside the shop with stares following us. But as everyone was busy with their own business, they didn't stop to ask any questions.

Me and Kyo finally turned into an alley way, to try and avoid the stares. As we walked further into the alley I layed his clothes and book down in front of him.

"I'm so,so, so sorry about that, Kyo!" I finally apologized. I turned away for him to transform. I have seen him transform too many times to not know to turn away.

"Poof!"

"It's alright…" Kyo said gruffily.

I wanted to look back him questiongly. I had expected him to blow up in my face like usual.

"It's good to see you, Tohru." He said as he shrugged an arm into his shirt.

My back still turned, I smiled while a blush creped it's way into my cheeks. The way he said my name like that sent chills down m spine. Kyo didn't usually say things like this, at least, not so forward, so boldly.

He put his hands to my shoulders and turned me around on the spot. My blush deepened. I didn't expect that.

"Umm…I'm really glad to see you too, Kyo-kun!" I blurted out quickly.

"We've all missed you." Kyo said softly. "Especially me."

My eyes widened at his boldness again. He slowly pulled me to his chest. No words could have escaped my mouth at the moment, but thoughts were all pouring into my mind at once. Truth be told, I had always wanted a moment like this with him, but I never thought it would happen. I could never deserve it.

His hand was at the back of my head, smoothing my hair out. I could feel my heart pounding it's way out of my chest. I knew I was going to be late for work again, but for once, I didn't care so much. I was here, with Kyo. My arms finally found it's way to slide up his back. I sighed to myself.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

I lifted my head at these words. "Huh?" I asked dreamingly. I had been so caught in the moment.

"You know…" Kyo started, his eyes looking away from me. He let out a sigh and let go of me. He was having trouble forming the words into his mouth.

"On a date?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He replied sheepishly.

My grin widened, if that was possible, and nodded at him.

"Well, I've got to go, now." He finally admitted.

"Me too!" I said after a glance at my watch. I was _really_ late today!

"Ok, then." Kyo said. "I'll see you Friday, then? At the coffee shop?" he asked.

I nodded forcefully. Still extremely happy,

"I'll see you, then!" he said joyfully as he grabbed up his book and jogged down the alleyway towards his destination.

"Bye!" I waved my hand very exertedly at his form, and he waved back.

I watched as he disappeared from sight, daydreaming to myself about Friday. I would see Kyo again. I giggled to myself.

I looked down, and realized that I had spilt my latte down my blouse. I dug into my purse to find a handkerchief and wiped at the stain. I was so flustered I hadn't realized I had dropped my coffee on my way out of the coffee shop. I sighed. I was going to have a bad day at work because of this incident.

But I couldn't help but smile as I walked my way out of the alley. I had gotten to see Kyo Sohma. This was the best day I've had in years. I began to skip my way out of the alleyway, smiling my truly bright smile.

I was glad I went into that coffee shop this morning. If I hadn't wanted that latte, I would've never gotten a date with Kyo.

Yes, even with a stain on my blouse, and going to work late, I was having an _excellent_ day.


End file.
